


Love-Lust

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, Consentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Humor, Love Confessions, Pining Romelle (Voltron), Pregnancy, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Being in love feels like Romelle has trapped herself permanently in an anti-gravity field. No hopes of coming down.
Relationships: Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Love-Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



> Just when I think I am out of the VLD pit,,,, I am back in! I love love love love femslash rarepair so this was a joy to do! My first attempt with Romelle/Krolia! I hope you guys (and especially my lovely giftee) enjoy it! 💜💙💗

*

Being in love feels like Romelle has trapped herself permanently in an anti-gravity field. No hopes of coming down.

Grogory Day happens within the phoeb. Allura gushes on about the important and ancient tradition on her home world. How they celebrated this day with other Alteans, complimenting each other and embracing and spreading their personal admiration. Romelle listens intently, climbing onto Allura's bed and feeling a pair of thin, brown hands gently stroking hers.

_If your heart longs for someone most of all… you will prove it to them. Compliment them. Show them what they mean to you._

Allura's enthusiasm comes off her in warm bursts, making Romelle starry-eyed with delight and giggly. Her best friend. She's glad that Allura is her closest friend in the universe and has so much wisdom. Now she must prove her love to someone else.

*

Krolia rarely visits. 

She's working alongside the Blades of Marmora, taking command of the newly defected Galra for supply runs and raids, but also it's _difficult_ for her. Kolivan wants her on a temporary medical leave, but she refuses. Keith has intervened but to no avail.

From one of the corridors, Romelle stares after her wistfully, pouting and drumming her thumbs together. The bolt of shyness keeps her from approaching Krolia. She's never been so infatuated by another living being like this. Krolia met her during a sorrowful, troubled time in Romelle's life, offering guidance and support. A concerned ear. Romelle knows it's a motherly behavior, but she's got her own mother. Keith is Krolia's child. Nothing about Romelle's emotions feel platonic or familial.

Romelle still daydreams about her sometimes, lying down alone. All of Krolia's naked skin. Violet as meadowflowers. The result of becoming lost in Galra enemy territory — stumbling into an endless forest dense with sweet-scented, colorful foliage, Krolia protectively holding Romelle's shoulder and brandishing her weapon — inhaling _too much_ of the pollen — warped their hormonal chemistry.

Not love, but _lust_. Lust overwhelmed her, aching in Romelle's bones and needing a constant, urgent release. 

She remembers not being able to stand and gazing dazedly over Krolia, stripped of her uniform, positioning herself flat on the cot. Her long, violet legs folded up and spread wide open to the sheers. Dots of moon's light illuminated her. She moaned, shifting herself, the curves of her plump, deep violet buttocks flexing. There's tiny, pale stretchmarks along Krolia's stomach and sides from her pregnancy with Keith. Wetness gathered against her entrance. Romelle felt it, felt _her_ , leaning on top of the Galra woman and pressing her swollen, heavy breasts down on her, jerking their hips erratically. Her vaginal-tentacle slithered out, its tip peeking from Romelle's folds, eager to fill someone. Krolia only moaned louder, squeezing down her cunt as the blue-and-pink tentacle fucked her _hard_ , pulsing like Romelle's heartbeat, spewing out globs of thick, rich breeding fluid. 

_Lust, love_ — Romelle cannot help but feel it _all_ for her.

"What is it?" Krolia says, her voice rumbling pleasantly. She takes a look up from her holo-readings, seeing Romelle's pinkened face. Tall, with that velvety, violet flesh. Romelle wills herself to calm, ignoring that slither-stirring deep inside her.

"Today is Grogory Day, and I, _uhmm_ …" A faint quizzical quirk appears to Krolia's mouth. Romelle sucks in a breath, exhaling for a brief moment with comically exaggerated pause. "And… I wanted to tell you you're beautiful." She refuses to look at Krolia's expression then, frantically waving her arms. "I think about you so much. I miss you. And… _and_ I want to learn more about you." 

A thoughtful hum. Romelle wipes at her pink-flushed cheeks stubbornly, watching as Krolia hums again, lowly, pressing her fingers to her lower back. Her huge and visibly pregnant belly jutting out. "Okay then, Romelle," she mumbles, smirking.

Shock floods her. Romelle lets out a whooping, victorious cry, lunging forward and gently — so gently — hugs Krolia.

She _never_ wants to come down from the high.

*


End file.
